


all the devils

by ArbitraryNovemberisms



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Version of Alice in Wonderland, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Basically Alice travels to Wonderland and has to save the world, Basically the king is a jerk, But cats are cool and we should obey them, Character Death, Don't Ask, Drugs, Except she's called Alicia, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Genderfluid Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, No really they do, Politics, Prophecies suck, Sex, Slavery and abuse of power, Tea abuse, The Cheshire Cat is called Augustine, Threesome, Worldbuilding, adult characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbitraryNovemberisms/pseuds/ArbitraryNovemberisms
Summary: In the stories, Alice never had to die to get to Wonderland. Too bad the stories lied.After her family is brutally murdered, Alicia finds herself stuck in a Wonderland that is less wonderous and more wicked, a slave to the fickle whims of the King of Hearts. Her only ally is her murderer, the White Rabbit. And worse is yet to come--the whole world believes that she is the child of prophecy, destined to unite the realms. Except not everyone wants the realms united. Actually, most of them would be quite happy to bump off the Alice and go on making war.Then she finds out some of her family might have survived.And suddenly it's a race against time. What's more important? Her life or her morals? Her family, or the very land she now calls home?
Relationships: Alice/Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland), Alice/White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland), Caterpillar/OFC, Cheshire Cat/Alice/White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat/White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland), Lily/OMC, Mad Hatter/March Hare (Alice in Wonderland)





	all the devils

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:**  
>  I chose not to use archive warnings, so, without further ado… Read the tags, guys, they are not just for show! This novel will contain underage drinking, drunkenness, possible drug use, scenes of a sexual nature, non-descriptive dubcon, light BDSM, slavery and abuse of power, light gore, character death. All characters are of consenting age in the UK (16), but some of the activities they engage in are probably not age-appropriate. Do not try these things at home. Wonderland is a fictional place, with fictional social rules. Please always practice safe sex.
> 
> Individual chapters will not carry trigger warnings, except for the chapter which contains the dubcon scene.
> 
>  **Disclaimer/Claimer:**  
>  I am obviously not Lewis Carroll. However, please note that this work is copyrighted to me (ArbitraryNovemberisms/Margot de Klerk), and cannot be reproduced in any form. Any resemblance to real life people or events is purely coincidental. Oxford owns itself. Wonderland would like you to note that all denizens are free people and cannot be owned, especially the cat. * All tea provided is property of Wonderland Tea Company. No rabbits were harmed in the making of this story. Thank you and good day. **
> 
> *Except for the March Hare. Hare is, and will always be, a slave to the whims of Hatter.
> 
> **Or night, if you are reading this at night. Or afternoon, if you are partaking over tea and biscuits. ***
> 
> ***Biscuits should always be dunked in accordance with [appropriate instructions](http://www.biscuit.org.uk/dunk/). No liability can be held for burns or other injuries.

_“Hell is empty / And all the devils are here.”_

—William Shakespeare, _The Tempest_

*

The following is an accurate recounting of the adventures of Alicia Harte, Wonderland, deceased Year 104 of the Alliance of Suits.

As told to court biographers.

*

It was my fault, really, because I was the one who decided to take Tilly to the party. Then the police were called, and Tilly was under eighteen, and we had to bail or there’d be big trouble. Elsie was the one with a car… And that was how the three of us ended up sneaking back into the house on the first night of the Christmas holidays.

“You’re stepping on my foot, Lacie!”

“You’re in my way!” I grumbled, edging around the kitchen table. Our house was old, and everything squeaked or groaned.

“I can’t help it, alright—”

“Guys, shut up!” Tilly interrupted. “You’re gonna wake Mum and Dad.”

“It’d serve you two right, you know you shouldn’t’ve snuck out—”

“Guys!” I gripped the edge of the table. “Shut it!”

“Don’t you start—” Elsie was working herself up to a froth. She’d wake the whole house at this rate.

“No, hush, Elsie,” I hissed. “Listen, what’s that?”

We all hushed up, listening with bated breath. For a moment, there was nothing. Then I heard it again.

_Creeeeaaaak. Creeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaak._

“Oh,” Tilly whispered. “It’s just the side gate. We must’ve left it open.”

“No, I definitely shut it,” I argued.

“Well, it’s open—”

“Cut it out,” Elsie snapped. “Should one of us go shut it, or do we just leave it?”

We all fell silent, waiting for someone else to volunteer. The silence stretched, and my brain helpfully filled it with scenarios of burglars and murders.

_Creeeeeaaaaaak._

“Fine, I’ll go.”

“Thanks, Lacie,” Elsie said.

“Just get Tilly in bed, before Mum and Dad realise.” I fumbled the keys out of my pocket again. “Or I’m the one who’ll get it.”

“Aye-aye.” Elsie grabbed Tilly’s arm, steering her through the moonlit kitchen. I slid the latch on the backdoor, slowly, slowly, and edged my way outside.

“She’s the one who left it open, anyway…” I shut the door on Tilly’s voice.

I hadn’t left it open. I distinctly remembered shutting the gate, and locking it, too.

_Weird._

It was freezing outside. I shivered, pulling my leather jacket closer around myself. I was only wearing that and a silly red dress which Tilly had suggested, and tonight was really cold. There were even a few flakes of snow settling on the ground, though I’d bet they’d be gone by morning. They crunched under my boots as I crept down the garden and shut the gate again. This time, I made sure to twist the latch properly, so it couldn’t work itself open.

I turned back to the house.

_Whoo-whoo!_

An owl swished past, and I jumped. Time to get to bed. Alcohol plus the stupid gate had made me paranoid.

It had just been the wind, working the gate open, right?

I glanced nervously around the garden. The shadows seemed longer than usual, reaching for me…

“Hello, Alice.”

I whipped around. There was a man—a man wearing a strangely shaped hat. He stood in front of the gate, and as I watched, he strode in front of me and moved so he was blocking my path to the house.

“Who are you?” I gasped. “What are you doing here? This is private property.”

He performed an elaborate bow. “I am the White Rabbit. I come seeking you, Alice.”

“That’s not my name!” Maybe I shouldn’t tell him that. “It’s one in the morning. Get out of our garden!”

He consulted his wrist. “So it is. Almost time.”

“Time for what? I really think you should go.” I tried to edge around him. “Otherwise, I’m going to call the police.”

“I really wouldn’t advise returning to the house.”

Something cold crept into my chest and took up residence. “Why? What’s happening in the house?”

“Nothing of your concern.”

This guy was giving me the creeps.

“I think you should leave, mister.”

I took another step. He shifted in front of me with a fluid grace that made him look inhuman.

“I can’t allow you to do that.”

BANG.

The first gunshot was deafening. Lights began flicking on all over the house. I heard screaming.

I shoved past the man, sprinting for the house. His leg collided with mine. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

“Oof!” I tried to scramble up. His knee landed in my back, driving the air from my lungs. Then he rolled me so I was facing up. I wheezed, scrabbling to get away, but his grip was unbreakable. My ears rang with the sound of gunshots.

“What are they doing? Who are you? What do you want?” I coughed.

“My apologies. We only need you.”

“THEY’RE MY FAMILY! I have to help them.”

In the moonlight, he almost looked sorry. “I can’t let you do that. We have to preserve the vessel.”

“Preserve the vessel? What are you talking about?” Panic choked me when I realised he had drawn a knife. It was long and wicked, deadly.

“Clock’s ticking. Goodbye, Alice.”

He pressed a knee into my chest and held my head in place. I felt the knife on my neck, pain, and then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory Rambling from the Author:
> 
> Welcome to this little jaunt. I'm a writer and editor by trade, and this is where I come to relax (because I eat, sleep, and breathe writing, clearly). This is planned out to have multiple books, but I haven't written ahead, so we'll see what happens.
> 
> If you like this, do check out my other works.
> 
> Website: https://www.margotdeklerk.com/  
> Twitter: @margotdkauthor
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!
> 
> PS: Like all authors, I’m a needy bitch. Provide feedback, and I will possibly move into your garden and eat off your veranda like an annoying stray cat.


End file.
